


Taste of Strawberry Smoke

by Morearty



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Just in Between, NaJeong the old almost married couple, Squint for some underrated ship action, not so angsty, not so fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morearty/pseuds/Morearty
Summary: Chaeyoung, a newly hired HR Manager in one of the biggest companies in Seoul, is abducted at a company party. However, she did not expect the abductors' boss to be her childhood best friend.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Just like me, they long to be, close to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you remember who you are? What’s your name again?” she asked.
> 
> “Chaeyoung…. Son Chaeyoung.” 
> 
> “Okay Chaeyoung, Goodnight, Sleep tight.” She said, making sure every word is heard and understood, then smiled before the girl passed out on her arms.

“Yes mom, I did eat breakfast and made sure to lock the door,” Chaeyoung answered monotonously holding the mobile phone in her right, and a cup of vending machine coffee on the other. She made a face after sipping her utterly bitter coffee.

It’s her first day at work and of course, everyone is nervous about her, working in one of the biggest company in Seoul especially when this is the first time that she’ll be living all alone, in the city, without the warmth of her family, without her mother’s cooking, without her brother’s non-stop teasing.

“How’s Jeonghoon?”

_“He’s doing well. I think the medications are working.”_

“That’s good to hear, tell him I left my _Son Goku figurine_ at the top shelf in my room, he can have it.” She mentioned as she approaches the company building just meters away from her, “Mom I need to go, I’m almost at the office. Take care, Love you.” She said as she bid goodbye to her mother.

Chaeyoung sipped of her bitter coffee once more before throwing it in the bin, regretting her decision on buying a coffee even though she knew she’ll only get a migraine after 30 minutes or so. She checked on herself for any stains or creases in her attire, making sure she’ll look presentable in front of her co-workers. She greeted the guards as she entered the building applying her life motto. _Respect is how to treat everyone,_ she recited in her head. She’s not gonna lie though that “ _Good Food is Good Mood”_ is her second favorite mantra, yep, definitely a close call. Her gut grumbled at the thought of lunch.

“Your office is on the 9th- floor ma’am, room 902, Mr. Christopher Bang is waiting for you.”

As soon as the elevator opened on the 9th floor, she immediately saw a pale young man looking not much older than Chaeyoung wearing a suit and a black necktie, standing right outside her designated office. “Good morning, I’m Christopher Bang, Chief Administrative Officer,” he introduced himself as he stretched his hand for a handshake. “I believe you are Ms. Son, the new HR Manager?”

“Yes Sir, I’m Son Chaeyoung, sorry to keep you waiting.” She bowed as she accepted the officer’s hand.

“It’s alright you’re early, 7:42 eighteen minutes before 8.” He checked his watch. “I’m just here to welcome you on your first day. Also, there are files on your desk that needs approval, make sure to check on those.”

“I’ll make sure to work on that Sir,” Chaeyoung answered.

“Okay, I will be going now your assistant will arrive in a short while. Work hard, I will look after you,” The senior bid farewell, “oh and before I forget, there will be a company party tomorrow, you should come so you’ll get to know the people from other departments. I’ll give the details to your assistant.” He added before heading to the elevator.

Left alone, Chaeyoung went inside her office, not too big but not too small, imagine an IKEA office collection showcase, that’s what her office looks like. There’s a white corner desk with metal legs, on top of it is a desktop and the stack of files beside it, 2 black folding chairs in front and, her black office chair, all of it under a white faux fur rug.

Before even being able to settle down, Chaeyoung heard a knock at the glass door, she saw a girl with a milky white skin radiating a bright complexion and almond eyes, topped with an oh so bright smile. Come to think of it, she almost looks like the _light fury_ from _How to train your dragon._

Chaeyoung nodded at the girl inviting her to come in, “Good morning Ms. Son Chaeyoung, I’m Hwang Yeji your assistant, my office is down the hall, you can call me through the telecom,” She introduced herself and bowed, Chaeyoung did the same. “Mr. Bang told me to hand you this, the invitation to the company party tomorrow, the details are indicated inside.” The girl added.

Chaeyoung took the envelope placing it carefully inside her bag.

Once the introductions are over, Chaeyoung is left again alone in her office, she now has to face her enemies, aka the files that have been waiting for her to be approved. _This is going to be a long day_ she sighed.

____________________

_“Why would we even need a bait? We have a lot of associates in that damn company, we also have a hold on someone with a position there, He can do the job.”_

_“He has a position, yes, but it’s too risky for him to operate on the mission alone, plus our associates there don’t have enough power to be able to get a hand on our needed files and such.”_

_“Then get inside their devices, we have a hacking team they can do it.”_

_“You know it’s not that easy and that won’t be enough to bring **him** down.”_

_“Okay, none of that works but can you explain why the fuck do we need to abduct a freaking human that doesn’t have any connection to **him** at all? Everyone involved here has at least something against **him** but why an innocent? Why can’t anyone of us just apply in that company, it’ll be easy to get hired.”_

_“Well, we tried that already haven’t we? Clearly, SOMEONE failed her interview, and this is not just a plan or suggestion, this mission is an **order.** ”_

_“This is your fault then.”_

_“What? Why me? The interviewer asked a question, I answered honestly, it’s not my fault that he can’t understand me.”_

_“They asked you to speak Spanish because it’s indicated on your résumé, you answered in French. Why would you even put ‘fluent in Spanish’ as your skill when you just binge-watched Dora the explorer?”_

_“Ya! You should do this mission then, a guard-dog wouldn’t even be needed there, but you, a con-man does, just make sure to not fuck up again this time.”_

_“Fine, but can someone at least come with me? Just for safety measures.”_

______________________

Hours of going through files and signing paperwork passed, it’s now time for lunch, Christopher Bang, The Chief Administrative Officer is now outside of her office for the 2nd time today.

Chaeyoung got up from her seat and opened the glass door even though it’s not locked, a way of giving respect to her senior. “Is there a problem sir? What can I do for you?” she asked.

He chuckled, “I’m just here to invite you for lunch.”

_He’s not trying to hit on me right..?_

After seconds too long of no response from Chaeyoung, the senior had a grasp of realization of how his invitation sounded, “No it’s not what you think, I also invited Yeji, let’s treat this as a getting to know lunch gathering since you are new, this way we can address our expectations towards each other.” He awkwardly explained.

If Chaeyoung is to be completely honest, she doesn’t know if this kind of treatment is normal, especially from a person with a position, however, she has no courage to deny the invitation, not on her first day at least, maybe this boss is just naturally caring and friendly.

“I’ll just grab my wallet, maybe you can go ahead sir,” about to go back inside, she was stopped by the superior.

“My treat, don’t worry.” _Weird._

Left with no choice, Chaeyoung is forced to walk side by side with her boss, they fetched the young assistant before riding the elevator heading to the cafeteria.

____________________

_“Help me with this one please, I won’t ever pester you again when you’re sleeping.”_

_“You’ve promised me that before, you still bother me while I sleep up to this day. So, no not happening.”_

_“Okay then, I’ll just hypnotize you to come with me.”_

_“You know I can blind you with just a rubber band right? Staring at me for too long will just make it easier to do so.”_

_“I’ll buy you a NERF Centurion Mega Blaster!”_

_“Hmm, interesting, go on.”_

_“W-What do you mean to go on? That’s it I’ll buy you a NERF gun, what more do you want?”_

_“Just one?”_

_“Yes. Just one.”_

_“I’ll think about your offer, give me time.”_

_“Tomorrow is the party, I need your confirmation now.”_

_“Then buy me a Centurion, N-Strike Elite Sonic Ice Sniper, and a Modulus LongStrike Sniper Rifle. Help your favorite dongsaeng complete the best sniper collection pleaseee, oh, and buy me extra bullets too.”_

_“Do you want me to go broke?”_

_“Take it or leave it unnie, it’s your choice.”_

_“Okay, okay, deal. Three blasters and a pack of bullets it is. Whoever your creator is should nerf you or something, you are too powerful.”_

______________________

Chaeyoung is now outside of the office building having the leisure to stretch her limbs after a long day of what seems an endless pile of paper works and emails from different departments of the company, but what drained her energy the most is that lunch break chatter with her boss and assistant, but in truth, it’s really just Mr. Bang who’s talkative, Yeji only nods and support him to whatever he is saying. If it happens that their lunch break isn’t limited for just an hour, Chaeyoung is sure that he will keep going and she might lose it right then and there, fortunately, the time came where they need to go back to their respective workspaces, away from each other, two floors apart.

Basically dragging herself, and not walking at this point, Chaeyoung took her phone out which she hadn’t checked the whole day, there’s nothing much to check really, just a bunch of notifications from her social media accounts, and a message from her mother reminding her to eat lunch and drink water from time to time.

She replied to her mother’s message, updating her mom about her first day and that she’s already on her way back ~~home~~ to her apartment.

Focused on her phone, Chaeyoung was caught off guard when someone reached for her shoulder, she quickly turned around almost dropping her phone, panic all over her face, making a tiny fist with her hand.

She was relieved when she saw that it was just her assistant.

“You scared me!” Chaeyoung cried, still in a state of shock.

“I’m sorry Ms. Son, you forgot this flash drive on your desk that’s why I rushed here.” The young assistant explained with an apologetic look.

“Oh it’s good, I was just shocked, thank you by the way Yeji, and just call me unnie when office hours are over I’m not much older than you after all.”

“O-okay, Ms. So- unnie.”

**…**

They found out that they both live in Gangnam district, Chaeyoung offered to pay for the younger’s subway ticket, insisting that it’s just a token of gratitude for the young lady who helped her adjust on her first day at the company. In the end, Yeji has no other choice but to accept the kind gesture, expressing her gratitude every minute.

“Unnie, are you going to attend the party tomorrow?”

“I don’t know, is it required?”

“Not really, but it will be fun if you come.”

“Are you going?”

“I don’t know either, maybe if you go, I’ll go.”

“I will think about it, I’m not much of a party person you know,”

“Please tell me if you’ll go, if you won’t, then I might as well stay at home,” Yeji said, certain of her decision.

“Okay, oka- Ya! Why are we talking like we’re going to ditch class?” Chaeyoung giggled.

The two continued to chatter until they have to part ways.

“Again thank you for paying my subway fare unnie,” Yeji bowed, for the 14th time thanking the older, “It’s my turn to pay next time.”

“As I said earlier, it’s all good, but if you insist, next time then.” Chaeyoung smiled.

____________________

She won’t admit, but Chaeyoung is very particular with her nightly routine before going to bed, the first thing that she does when she gets home is shower and change to her lion cub holding a strawberry print pj’s which is her absolute favorite to the point that her mother bought six more pairs just so she can wear the same print for a whole week without having to wash it every single day, her brother teased her for it, saying she is too old to wear a pajama that has lion cubs printed on it, now, Chaeyoung has a rebut for this accusation, _“first of all, there’s no age limit on wearing a pajama that has lion cubs as a print, second, I like this certain pair because of the fabric, not necessarily the print.”_ Although the fabric is indeed _soft as heck_ , a part of Chaeyoung screams that she is just enchanted with the cuteness of the print, one she won’t say out loud but is very obvious, her brother just scoffs at the reasoning.

After cleaning herself up, the next thing she does is to eat dinner, preferably a bowl of kimchi fried rice topped with a sunny side up, or a serving of ramyeon, but anything will do, what matters to Chaeyoung is drinking a cup of mint tea, this helps her relax, and relieves her stress and anxiety making it easier to doze off.

All of that done, she brushes her teeth, then voilà! Chaeyoung is now ready to lie down on her warm, neatly made bed. She gives herself about an hour to scroll on her mobile phone, she usually spends fifteen minutes checking on all her socmeds and replying to the messages that she received throughout the day, when all of that is finished, she indulges herself on reading an update of a fanfiction that she fancy, the story is halfway through and she’s excited yet sad at the same time because Chaeyoung knows that she won’t know what will happen next once the characters finally got their _happy_ ending.

Eyes heavy, Chaeyoung decided that it’s time for her to sleep knowing that it’s going to be another long day, the thought of talking to Mr. Bang tires her more; she needs a lot of energy.

____________________

_“Unnie, shouldn’t we have a backup plan?”_

_“We planned this thoroughly, there’s no need for such.”_

_“Our associate said that the subject hasn’t confirmed yet if she’s going to the party. What if she doesn’t go?”_

_“The party will be in the evening, we still have time, don’t stress yourself too much.”_

_“Why are you so chill about this, technically this is YOUR mission, and you just tagged me along, and why am I more worried than you?”_

_“I don’t know about you, but I just have a feeling that luck is on our side. Also, I prayed for a successful mission so why worry?”_

_“You what?”_

_“I prayed. I’m a Christian.”_

_“I thought you’re Kore- nevermind. I better go to sleep then, you should go to sleep too unnie, who knows, maybe you still have a chance on growing a little more height.”_

_“Aigoo, where did you learn that? Looks like I won’t be buying a certain someone the blasters she requested hmm.”_

_“Hehe, it was just a joke unnie, I didn’t mean to offend you.”_

_“I know, I’m just teasing, go get some sleep, tomorrow’s going to be busy.”_

______________________

From the moment Chaeyoung opened her eyes, she felt like the world is stopping her from leaving her apartment, it is raining heavily outside and it’s like the bed is pulling her back to sleep. When she checked the time, she felt her heart drop, it’s already 7:15, she forgot to set her alarm. Chaeyoung quickly got into the shower, freezing ice-cold water then poured down on her awakening her senses; the heater is turned off, she should’ve known. Following the unfortunate shower experience, Chaeyoung came face to face to her third misery, water is dripping down from her ceiling directly to her office bag, now soaked, _what on earth is happening,_ she transferred the contents of the bag to her backpack that she personally designed. Later, when everything is fixed within her residence, the young woman is finally set off to go. It’s her second day at work and she’s late.

After that whole apartment fiasco, Chaeyoung met peace in the form of her office. Throughout the whole morning, she saw no sign of Mr. Bang, this day is not so bad after all right? she thought to herself. _She doesn’t know how wrong she is._

As soon as the lunch break came, the young manager saw the figure of a man outside the glass door, _ah shit here we go again._ Without knocking, the officer stepped inside Chaeyoung’s office, all smiley, “Lunch?” he asked.

“I’m going to skip lunch today Sir, I still have a lot to work on, I’m sorry,” Chaeyoung said showing the papers on her hand. No, it’s not an excuse, it’s partially true, she has a lot of work to finish, although a quick lunch won’t hurt but knowing how talky her boss is, it would be impossible for her to not spend the whole hour in the cafeteria.

“Oh, okay it seems you guys are really busy, Ms. Hwang also declined to eat lunch. Guess I’ll be eating alone then. See you later!” Before Chaeyoung can even say a word, the officer is out of sight.

Now that she’s left with all the paperwork, Chaeyoung is kind of regretting her decision to skip lunch since she didn’t get to eat breakfast earlier too. She decided to call Yeji through the telecom who didn’t take minutes to show up outside her office.

Yeji knocked at the glass door waiting for permission to enter when Chaeyoung nodded, a sign of authorization, she stepped in, “Do you need anything unn- Ms. Son? I still need to work on how to address you.” The younger chuckled.

“It’s okay, it’s just me,” the older smiled, “I heard you’ll be skipping lunch?”

“Mr. Bang told you?”

“Yes, he did.” Chaeyoung snickered.

“Well, there are a lot of new recruits and I’m still checking on their profiles before I send them to you for approval.” Yeji looked at Chaeyoung with an apologetically knowing that all the papers she has at hand will be sent to her later on, meaning, more work for the manager. “No time for lunch today.”

Chaeyoung smiled tiredly knowing what the younger is undergoing, she handed her phone presenting a list of the menu from the delivery app. Yeji looked at her confused, “order whatever you want, let’s just eat lunch here. You can go back to work while we wait for the food, I’ll just call you again later.”

“But its-“ the young assistant’s refusal was cut off.

“Yeji, it’s not healthy to work with an empty stomach, plus, good food is a good mood (she knew that quote is going to be useful someday), go order, I won’t take no for an answer.”

Just like what happened to Chaeyoung yesterday, she is left without a choice, Yeji entered her order at the delivery app. She thanked Chaeyoung before going back to her own office as they wait for their orders to arrive.

____________________

_“The party is at 8, don’t forget.”_

_“Is the subject confirmed to be attending unnie?”_

_“The Captain from their division hasn’t confirmed yet.”_

_“Should we come up with another plan?”_

_“We’re still hours before the party, so I don’t think it’s necessary for now.”_

_“There’s one character from a movie I watched, he said failing to plan is like planning to fail, I kinda agree with that logic unnie.”_

_“But we did plan this.”_

_“There’s no plan b?”_

_“We won’t need one. I’m sure.”_

____________________

After 20 minutes, a guard showed up carrying two paper bags containing their meal. Once again, Yeji is summoned in Chaeyoung’s office.

“Why did you suddenly decide to eat lunch, Ms. Son?” Yeji asked while eating her sandwich.

Now, Chaeyoung is the confused one, “It’s lunch break, you can call me unnie, be comfortable. What do you mean suddenly? It’s already 12, I’m hungry, I’m sure you are too.”

“I just figured Mr. Bang probably asked you to eat lunch and you declined his offer, he then told you that I also refused to eat that’s why you called me.” The younger explained.

“Woah, great deducing skills right there Ms. Hwang.” Chaeyoung, clearly impressed, “to answer your question, I didn’t get to eat breakfast earlier so I am really hungry, but you know how Mr. Bang can be talkative, I can’t spend an hour just for lunch.”

“Got a point there,” Yeji chuckled, “Have you thought about the party later unnie?”

“Uhm I left my invitation back at home and I didn’t prepare my outfit. I guess I’m gonna pass on this one.” Chaeyoung said, dejected.

“Aww, I’ll be staying at home later then.”

“You can attend the party if you want to, go enjoy there, I’m sure it will be fun as you said.” The older tried to convince.

“I still have a lot of papers waiting for me, I need to finish that first before I think of partying.” Yeji laughed, “better go back to work,” she smiled, “thank you again for the meal unnie!” the girl bowed before leaving.

____________________

_“Work mode. Get ready, It’s showtime!”_

_“Huh? The subject isn’t attending right?”_

_“The Captain from Division A just messaged, he said fate is on our side. I told you, we are in luck. Ready the Propofol shots we’ll need it.”_

_“Copy that.”_

_“Vámonos!”_

______________________

Chaeyoung took overtime to finish the files that she has been working on since yesterday, she checked the time and it’s almost half-past seven. She’s quietly fixing her things ready to go home when she heard a faint noise outside. A soft clicking of heels is slowly approaching her office, it’s so quiet that even a small noise can be heard, an hour and a half have passed since the end of their working hours so it’s natural that most of the people have left the building.

_Who could it be? WHAT could it be? Did someone also take overtime? Am I in trouble? Should I have gone home earlier?_

Chaeyoung’s thoughts are all over the place, she’s having a mental breakdown, and bullets of sweat are running down her nape, goosebumps all over her, she can hear her heartbeat get louder as the clicking of heels comes closer, she hid under her desk.

“Ms. Son? Unnie?” Yeji’s voice snapped her back to reality.

“HOLY COW’S MILK YEJI! What are you doing here??!” she cried, still under the desk.

Yeji is holding back her laughter afraid of offending the older that now looks so vulnerable crouched down and almost in tears, “What are you doing **_there_**?”

Chaeyoung dusted herself as she gained back her composure, “I was uhh- just looking for my pen, look I got it!” she waved her pen at the younger to backup the lame excuse she just blurted out.

“Really? I thought you’re about to cry when I saw you outside,” Yeji teased, “Anyway, I was about to go home and I saw that your office still has lights on so I checked, and then I saw you under your desk…finding your… pen.”

“I’m about to go home also, let’s go together?” Chaeyoung asked now back on fixing her things.

“Okay unnie, I’ll wait for you.”

**…**

Chaeyoung and Yeji walked together along the chilly street, it already stopped raining hours ago but the cold breeze can still be felt, it’s a perfect night to drink a cup of hot chocolate while reading a book under the covers. What a cozy night, thinking of these, Chaeyoung’s mood instantly got better, it’s like she’s not tired at all.

Their peaceful walk was interrupted when a car stopped beside them, Chaeyoung grabbed Yeji’s arm, she became protective of the younger, preparing themselves for a fight or flight moment.

The tense atmosphere only broke when the car’s window rolled down, “Ms. Hwang! Ms. Son!” Mr. Bang called, “why are you still here? The party is about to start!” he exclaimed enthusiastically.

The girls walked towards the car so they can talk without shouting to each other, “We are not attending the party Sir, we’re just about to go home.” Chaeyoung said.

“Why not? It’s not yet late, we can all go together. Come on!” He suggested.

Yeji gave Chae a knowing look, a look saying that Mr. Bang is a persistent guy so better not argue with him or else we’ll just lose our brain cells. Carefully thinking about it, their decision is quite stupid to tell them honestly but still, they hopped in the back seat anyway.

Cold is an understatement to describe the air being blown by the air conditioner in this man’s car, the leather seat feels like that one time when 5-year-old Chaeyoung went to the doctor because she fell from a tree while playing hide and seek with her friends, she was forced to sit on the metal waiting chair with a thick coat liniment oil applied on her back. No, she didn’t have a broken bone, although she had to come to school with a bunch of pain relief patches for three days and was teased by her classmates because of it, except for that one friend who she truly adores, that friend used to bring her a butter and strawberry jam sandwich that she asked her mother to make just for Chaeyoung. _She misses that friend._

The 20-minute car ride to the event’s place was awfully awkward, Chaeyoung expected Mr. Bang to initiate small talk or even be chatty and all based on his enthusiasm earlier but now he’s just there, driving seriously. Yeji is beside her out cold, an indication of how tired she must be, and Chaeyoung, she’s there sitting by the window, vibing to _The Girl in Red’s_ song being played on the radio, and chilling..literally.

“You okay there?” Mr. Bang asked he must’ve heard Chaeyoung shiver.

Chaeyoung’s train of thoughts was cut off, “Y-yes I’m f-fine” she stuttered, obviously, she’s not, but her shy ass doesn’t dare to ask her boss if he can turn off the A/C, she just wishes that he will get the hint.

Unfortunately, he didn’t, “Okay, we’re almost there.”

And just like that, Chaeyoung spent her longest 20 minutes shivering.

When they arrived, the party is almost starting, the place is already packed with guests, some of them still wearing office clothes, the ones who probably headed straight to the party just like the two ladies Christopher Bang is with. Having a great fashion sense becomes an advantage in situations like this, Yeji wore a black turtle neck paired with black trousers all under a long white blazer while Chaeyoung is wearing a slim fit shirt topped with a leather jacket partnered to her leather pants, she’s so cool, nobody will believe her if she ever admits that she has a _Cocomelon_ playlist on her music app.

Mr. Bang’s attire on the other hand is a plain white shirt tucked under his denim pants along with a denim jacket, which is a 180-degree turn from the office suit that he is wearing earlier, he completed his whole look with a black Dr. Martens boots.

The three were welcomed by an usher asking for an invitation, the officer showed his. After they’re done talking, they were then escorted to table number 9 where seven people are already seated (?). They look like an adult version of the kids at a birthday party whose mothers are busy gossiping about their in-laws in the kitchen. One of them is twerking to _Taylor Swift’s You belong with me_ while someone is slapping their butt, and the rest of them is pretending to throw their money, hyping the shit out of their colleagues.

Mr. Bang stopped in his tracks when he saw the unholy sight, secondhand embarrassment seeped through his pores that even Chaeyoung and Yeji can feel it. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply mustering the patience that is still left in his body before he proceeds to walk towards the chaos that awaits them.

The ~~kids~~ gentlemen, however, saw their superiors approaching which forced them to stop— _pause_ — their mini dance battle.

They then, later on, knew that they are part of Mr. Bang’s team. After being introduced, they learned that the one who is twerking, is Minho, who proceeded to tell Chaeyoung that at some nights he is called Lee Know, she just nodded to the newly acquired information that she doesn’t know if he is referring to what she’s thinking; and the one slapping his butt is Jisung. The ones who are hyping them up are Changbin, Hyunjin, Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin.

The program started with a speech from a now company’s former director, turns out that this is a farewell and a congratulatory party the company threw for him and his new high-end car dealership business. Everyone cheered his name when he dabbed before stepping down the mini stage.

Dinner followed shortly after his speech, people are lining up at the buffet table where different menus are offered, there’s Japanese, Thai (since the former director is from Thailand), and Korean sections to choose from, they also served soups and salad, beside it is a snack bar that caught Chaeyoung’s attention the most because of the chocolate fountain and cheese fondue accompanied by varieties of bread.

**…**

As they eat, Chaeyoung knew more about her new colleagues as they told her stories of themselves, from how they got into the company and what they do under Mr. Bang’s team, it’s quite a cute sight to see them being close to their senior, it erases Chaeyoung’s suspicion to their boss being too friendly to her and Yeji, it makes her think that he really is just nice and a caring leader to his juniors. They also told her about how “THE Christopher Bang” is an actual dork.

“Look, noona—can I call you that? Jisung asked, to which Chaeyoung just nodded, —noona, the thing is, he never gets mad at Jeongin when half of the times that we got in trouble is because of the shits he does! He never got scolded, he only gives that kid ‘final warnings’ yet here he is alive and well!” Jisung voiced out his frustrations as if the ones who he is talking about is not right in front of him, this only made everyone laugh, “say, noona, if someone brought you files and you found a full-page copy paper with a scanned face printed on it, who is at fault, the one who brought the files, or the person with his face printed on it?”

“The person with his face printed on it of course,” Chaeyoung answered.

“See! Even she knows it’s not my fault that Jeongin’s printed face got lost somewhere in the files that I submitted to you.” He said disappointedly to Mr. Bang.

The older shakes his head, as he cannot believe the mess that he’s in, “I told you before that we should double-check the files before submitting them, obviously, you forgot about it, plus, we can’t confirm if it’s Jeongin or not, the print is too blurred.” He explained in his defense.

Jisung is not amused by this, “Oh please, the person in the picture clearly has braces on,”

“There are several people who wear braces in the office; even one of the directors wears it.”

“Mr. Christopher. Bang. Sir, do you actually think that a respected director of the company will scan his face and that it will eventually get lost in the files?” The younger CANNOT believe what he is hearing, how on earth is he able to defend himself like this.

The others were just delighted by watching the two bicker, no one dared to stop their free entertainment amid of a party where bass boosted music is blasted, not even the _kid_ in question, he is watching them in awe munching on his chicken. 

Mr. Bang just shrugged, firmly trusting his point, “Jeongin’s fault or not, it’s already in the past, we can’t do anything about it now, can we?” he looked at Jisung who now looks like a disappointed quokka, after he mocked the younger for quite a while, claiming his victory, he then looked at Chaeyoung and Yeji beside him, “Ladies, I present to you, my team.” He said proudly, looking back at his members with adoration.

Observing them, it’s rare to see a team this close to their superior, the leader’s patience and understanding of one’s need is one thing, but having confederates who cooperate with one another is truly something. You can see their bond from how they treat each other, it’s like they have the same goal, a goal that binds and drives them to function this well. Of course in any corporation teamwork is needed, however, theirs is different.

____________________

_“This is it, are you ready?”_

_“Do we even have an invitation? Do you even know the name of the subject?”_

_“Yes, we do have an invitation. No, I don’t know her name.”_

_“Are you serious right now??”_

_“I am as serious as I can be.”_

_“How are we going to know who our subject is? I shouldn’t have trusted when you said everything is planned. Did you message the Captain? We can’t just go there and abduct someone without knowing their identity.”_

_“I messaged him already, he’s just not replying yet. He did say the subject is from the HR department, she also came with him so that’s a clue. For now let’s go inside first, observe, we’ll take action once booze is involved. ”_

______________________

The night grew quickly, Chaeyoung’s chaotic colleagues’ interrupted dance battle resumed when the dance floor is declared open as if on cue, they all got up when the speakers blasted a _California Gurls remix,_ whose playlist it is? No one has a clue; they don’t even want to know.

The buffet tables are replaced with portable bars designed with LED lights and now it’s serving different kinds of booze and cocktails. Only the snack bar remained wholesome in the entire event, the party isn’t solemn, to begin with, but now, the place has gone wild, not what you’ll expect in a company party.

Only Chaeyoung and Yeji are remained seated, the others are on the dance floor while some are rooted in their place at the bar. Mr. Bang is nowhere to be found ever since someone grabbed him by the arm obliging him to socialize.

“Don’t you want to party?” Chaeyoung asked her companion for the night.

“I don’t like crowded places that much, I’m also kind of tired, I thought I’d get to sleep early.” The younger giggled.

“Want to go home? I told you I’m not into parties.”

“Sounds like a plan!”

They are ready to leave when Mr. Bang appeared before them asking Yeji if they could talk for a minute, something about the files for tomorrow’s work. The girls both agreed to meet at the portable bar after.

Chaeyoung headed to the stool set up in front of the bar careful not to bump into anyone, everyone knows fired up crowd + alcohol in their systems = easily angered mortals. She’s too drained to end up as an office talk just because she got into a fight at a company party. She can imagine the glares and whispers from her co-workers, them calling her names such as “The office cow,” or “The midget whose anger overflowed”. She’s getting stressed just thinking about it.

Much to Chaeyoung’s horror, someone bumped into her, the lights are dimmed and rainbow strobes are flashing but the girl’s pale skin is very visible, every time the spotlight points to her direction, she literally shines, “Aww you dropped my croissant.” The girl said in the tone of that one vine, she stared at the floor mourning the death of her short-lived chocolate croissant.

“Oh shit! I’m sorry! Let me get you a new one!” Chaeyoung exclaimed, about to run to the snack bar, she was stopped by the girl.

“No, it’s okay, I’m on a diet anyway so, thank you for stopping me from sinning.” She smiled, “I’m Kim Dahyun by the way, you are?”

“Son Chaeyoung, from the HR Department.” She offered her hand.

____________________

_The moment Kim Dahyun and Chou Tzuyu stepped inside the venue, they knew this mission isn’t going to be easy as they thought, the dance floor is crowded, and everyone aspired to become a star but no one comes close to the man worm dancing on the mini stage._

_“Huh,” Dahyun paused for a while to think, Tzuyu copied waiting for the older to say something, “Never thought a company party can be this lit, I’ll message him again.”_

_“We really should have planned this further,” Tzuyu said flatly._

_“This is my first time abducting some-“ Dahyun’s words got cut off when Tzuyu covered her mouth._

_“Unnie, you’re going to get us in trouble.” The tall girl lectured._

_After searching for Division A’s Captain for a moment Dahyun received a message from an unknown number._

**+82XXXXXXXXXX:** Stuck in a chitter-chatter with the board of directors; I’ll deliver the subject to you shortly, wait at the bar. D O N’ T R E P L Y ~DAC.BC

_Dahyun looks so proud of herself after reading the message, she looked at her comrade like a puppy waiting for a compliment._

_Tzuyu ignored her like it’s the only acceptable reaction, but seeing Dahyun staying still, she knows she needs to say something, here goes nothing, “TZUYU AND DAHYUNIE! TOGETHER WE ARE DATZUYU, AFTER A LONG DAY! JOB. WELL. DONE. JJANG!” she sang with matching hand gestures, as loud as she could, enough for Dahyun to hear it, it’s good they are in the middle of a party so no one—except for the people near the bar— paid attention to a gigantic woman in her 20s chanting the most “wtf lyrics” a person could ever hear._

_Dahyun’s eyes lit up, she raised her hand for a high five, “I told you, everything is under control, you’re worrying for nothing.” She smirked, feeling like a boss as if she doesn’t look like a baby being entertained by her mom 5 seconds ago._

_The younger shrugged knowing better than to argue and make a point, “I’ll just go to the restroom, stay there.” She said before turning her back._

**_…_ **

_With Tzuyu gone, Dahyun indulged herself in picking what bread to eat from the snack bar, it’s the 2 nd day since she started dieting but since it’s a party, and food is offered, might as well have an early cheat day. There are Baguettes, Brioche buns, Bagels and Pretzels, so many options and all Dahyun wants to do is to have a bite of each, she can’t do that, so she settled on getting the only chocolate croissant in the basket._

_She took a bite._

_Crispy golden-brown crust, perfectly buttered puff pastry complimenting its flakiness, and most of all, the oozing dark chocolate cream still warm. Kim Dahyun is no baker, no one ever trusted the kitchen in her hands but when she says it’s a perfect croissant, better believe her ‘cause this paragraph didn’t turn into a commercial for nothing._

_When she returned from the magical land of pastries, a sudden realization hit her._

_Holy shit. I’m going to abduct someone tonight._

_Suddenly she became aware of everything around her, the flashing lights, loud music, the crowd. Breathe Dahyun, breathe, everything’s alright. She reminded herself. For her to stay grounded, she closed her eyes and took deep breaths, she focused on listening to the music being played, her body swayed to the beat. This technique helps her every time she feels she’s out of control._

_She let her body move, not caring if everyone is glaring at her, they probably think she’s one of those drinkers who have a low tolerance yet no one stops her. She only halted when she bumped into someone causing the chocolate croissant to drop on the floor._

_She stared at it. Don’t say it….Don’t…D—“_ _Aww you dropped my croissant,” Dahyun said in the tone of the vine she watched._

_“Oh shit! I’m sorry! Let me get you a new one!” the tiny (1 cm smaller than her) girl exclaimed making Dahyun smile._

_“No, it’s okay, I’m on a diet anyway so, thank you for stopping me from sinning.” She said, “I’m Kim Dahyun by the way, you are?”_

_“Son Chaeyoung, from the HR Department.” She offered her hand._

**…**

“Really? You’re from the HR Department?” Dahyun can’t believe how lucky she is, this might be her chance to get a hint to her target.

“Yes I am, I just got hired the other day so I’m fairly new here,” Chaeyoung explained, “From what department are you?”

 _Department? What department should I say? Department store? Aish! This is not the time to joke around Dahyun._ So she decided to go with the safest answer, “Christopher Bang.” _What the heck is that answer??_

“Oh are you a part of his team too?”

 _Just go with it Dahyun,_ “Y-yes. I’m waiting for him actually.” She lied— _well, no—_ but yes.

“What a coincidence! I’m waiting for him too! He’s just talking to someone but he’ll be here soon.”

“Did you come here with him?” Dahyun asked, silently wishing for the girl to answer with what she’s thinking.

Chaeyoung answered, “Yes.”

_BINGO!!_

Dahyun is screaming internally, she thinks the stars are definitely aligned for her tonight.

A girl. _Check_

From the HR Department. _Check_

Came to the party with Christopher Bang. _Check_

She’s waiting for him. _Check_

“Aha! YOU ARE HIS GIRLFRIEND!!” Dahyun declared as loud as music lets her.

“WHAT?? NO I’M NOT!”

Dahyun started to run screaming “SHE’S CHRISTOPHER BANG’S GIRLFRIEND WEEWOO WEEWOO!!” while pointing to Chaeyoung who’s running after her.

If it’s on another occasion Chaeyoung would let a weird woman run away, but this is not _another occasion_ this is a party that can make or break her image, gaining attention from false rumors would be a nightmare.

“YAAA! I’M NOT!” she shouted chasing after the pale girl.

The events place became their playground, not giving any thought about the people they’re bumping into. Their pursuit lasted for a few minutes until Dahyun got cornered in front of the restroom door.

Frantically panting, Dahyun raised her hand in surrender, “okay, okay, I’m just joking! Chill!” she said gasping for air.

“Why did you do that??”

“Hehe. Nothing?”

“The fuck?” Chaeyoung is furious, she stepped towards her.

Dahyun started to quiver, she feels so small looking at the girl in front of her with fire in her eyes. _I did not sign up for this_. She almost shed a tear when the restroom door opened, “Tzuyu!”

“Unnie? I told you to stay at-“ Tzuyu looked at the two girls, confused.

“TZUYU SHE’S BANG CHAN’S GIRLFRIEND! CAN YOU UNDERSTAND ME TZUYU-SSI? CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?? I FOUND HER!!”

Training Archery for years, Tzuyu’s senses are all in its perfect condition; she knows if someone is near her vicinity, she can memorize your smell, she can turn anything into a weapon, she can hit straight 10s with blindfolds on, and the most impressive thing about her? Her wits. She can, and will connect the dots even from the most random words that you spew out. _So she is the subject? Good job Dahyun unnie._

Tzuyu stood between the two, “Can we all calm down? Let’s talk about this privately.” She suggested.

Dahyun who has been staring at Chaeyoung the whole time agreed, “We can talk inside, you agree with that? Inside the restroom is fine? Yes?”

Chaeyoung only nodded and followed them inside, still in trance from Dahyun’s eye contact.

Tzuyu locked the door behind her, all three of them cramped inside the toilet, “what now?” she asked.

“Now.”

Chaeyoung recovered from Dahyun’s gaze when she felt a pinchlike prick on her antecubital space, she looked around puzzled. _How did I get here?_ “Wait a minute. Who are you?”

“You don’t remember us?”

“No, and.. why… am I-“ Chaeyoung cannot continue her words when she started to get dizzy, and her vision got blurry, and the part where she felt the prick got itchy.

When Dahyun told Tzuyu to bring a Propofol shot she didn’t know it works this fast, it’s a good thing the shots are in small doses, she thought.

The two held Chaeyoung up seeing her struggle standing, any minute now.

“Do you remember who you are? What’s your name again?” Dahyun asked.

“Chaeyoung…. Son Chaeyoung.”

“Okay Chaeyoung, Goodnight, Sleep tight.” She said, making sure every word is heard and understood, then smiled before the girl passed out on her arms.


	2. And though I can't recall your face, I still got love for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That day marks her greatest heartbreak, the day their father left them, and the day she left her best friend. She was barely eight years old when she felt her first heartbreak.
> 
> “Suck it up Chaeng,” she gave herself one last look, then proceeded to take action in her last-minute escape plan.

It’s not every day you get to abduct someone— _unless you do…that is concerning though—_ so when Dahyun got assigned to this mission, she’s sure as hell scared of what’s going to happen. Everything that _leads up to_ the part where she needs to possibly carry an unconscious human is planned thoroughly, and fortunately, it all fell into place.

Tzuyu watched Dahyun as she struggled to hold their subject upright keeping her from dropping dead on the floor, she stopped herself from bursting into laughter at her comrade who looks like she’s also going to collapse anytime soon, “What now?” Tzuyu asked, clearing her throat as she grabbed the other arm of the passed out girl. _She smells like strawberries, she smells like summer._

“Uhh, we… take her to the car?” Dahyun answered hesitantly.

Dahyun focused on the planning part, she swears, but a certain someone suggested since it’s cold and raining outside, it’s the perfect time to snuggle under the covers. Dahyun doesn’t have the heart to reject, especially when that certain someone is looking directly at her with the most adorable pleading eyes, so there’s that.

Tzuyu sighed, currently thinking of ideas on how to NOT look questionable while dragging their subject out of that place. They can pretend that she’s too drunk and they’re just helping, except, who on earth will pass out 15 minutes after the bar got opened?? Then Tzuyu thought, what if she just left Dahyun there and go straight home, that’s the easiest route to get out of that situation, and she won’t hesitate to do that but, THE FREAKING NERF GUNS it’s such a shame to pass on a great deal like that, also, they have come so far for them to abort, “ugh, if someone asks, she’s drunk.”

They carefully opened the door, peeking if someone is outside. When Tzuyu signaled the coast is clear they both grabbed their _drunk friend_ by the arms pulling her up. They took little steps as Chaeyoung is quite heavy, what more now that she’s out cold. They are fortunate enough that everyone is either at the bar or on the dance floor and there’s a low chance of them being caught, but low is never zero so they still have to be cautious.

The two abductors and their little drunk friend managed to pass by the dance floor without anyone noticing them, the random dude still worm dancing on the mini stage helped them on this one, everyone’s attention is on him, he served as an invisible cloak for the three. If someday they meet again, Dahyun will remember to thank him.

They can already see the exit, they’re nearing their success, it’s almost ther—

“Chaeyoung noona?” They were stopped by a young man; he’s probably one of Chaeyoung’s co-workers. “W-what happened to her?” he asked, they can see from his eyes that he is genuinely worried.

“HAHAHA! SHE DRANK TOO MUCH HAHAHAHA WE’RE HER FRIENDS, DON’T WORRY!” Dahyun didn’t mean to sound so loud and defensive but nervousness is killing her!

“Oh haha okay…Chaeyoung noona’s friends, I’m Yang Jeongin, nice to meet you,” he smiled, still oblivious to the situation, “do you need help?”

Tzuyu is about to decline but Dahyun is quick to answer, “Yes please, thank you!”

Tzuyu’s neck almost snapped when she turned her head to face her colleague, _WHAT THE F—HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU???_ She nearly shouted at Dahyun if not for Jeongin’s company. All she knows is this man gave Chaeyoung a piggyback ride on their way to their getaway car, not knowing that his noona is on the brink of being abducted.

Dahyun opened the backseat of their Mazda Sedan, helping Jeongin put Chaeyoung inside.

“Do you still need any help noona?” Jeongin asked.

This time Tzuyu made sure that Dahyun won’t be able to say any word again, afraid of blowing up their cover and possibly causing them to be sent to jail, “No, that’s all, thank you for your help….”

“Jeongin” he stated.

“Yes Jeongin, thank you.” Tzuyu smiled at the younger before pushing Dahyun inside the driver’s seat.

Dahyun rolled down her window to say goodbye, “THANK YOU JEONGIN-AH! GOD BLESS! FIGHTING!!” she shouted before revving up the car’s engine.

Jeongin can only wave back at them, still smiling, not knowing what just happened.

**…**

“ALL I DO IS WIN WIN WIN NO MATTER WHAT GOT MONEY ON MY MIND I CAN NEVER GET ENOUGH AND EVERY TIME I STEP UP IN THE BUILDING EVERYBODY HANDS GO UP!” Dahyun screamed at the top of her lungs the lyrics of _DJ Khaled’s All I do is win_ , raising her left hand at the song’s pause before the beat drop while the other is holding the steering wheel, “TZUYU-SSI?”

“And they stayed there And they say yeah And they stay there Up down, up down, up down!” Tzuyu continued the lyrics, this is one of those rare moments where Tzuyu gives in to Dahyun’s quirkiness, maybe it’s the adrenaline rush? She doesn’t know, but she’s glad they’re finally out of there and succeeded their mission; she felt a sense of relief at the thought.

“’CAUSE ALL I DO IS WIN WIN WIN AND IF YOU GOIN’ IN PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR MAKE ‘EM STAY THERE!” they sang in chorus, not minding their passenger at the backseat.

____________________

_“Ouchie! Touch no!” Chaeyoung said in her broken Japanese, she fell off a tree while playing hide and seek the other day, so her mother sent her to school covered with pain-relief patches, intriguing her classmates._

_“You look like a mummy Chaeyoung hahaha!” her classmates teased her, Chaeyoung isn’t a sensitive child but being in a new environment for less than 6 months, she’s still not comfortable to joke much around her peers._

_Even from an early age you can already tell that Chaeyoung is an introvert, it’s not that she’s not a social person, she has gained quite a several friends when they moved to Japan actually, but being alone is not a problem for her, from all of her friends, she can say that there’s only one person who she’s truly comfortable with._

_Chaeyoung is in the middle of being teased when someone tugged her arm pulling her away from the other kids. They ran towards the slide and hid under its nook, they said it’s their—not so—secret lair._

_“Youngie-chan, does it hurt?” her friend asked her as they sat down, taking out the snacks from her lunch box, “My mom prepared this for you, it’s a butter and strawberry jam sandwich, feel better soon okay?” she said in a soft voice, a voice only the two of them can hear._

_Chaeyoung beamed, somehow this small gesture sent butterflies to her stomach, she can’t explain it but she’s so touched, a tear escaped from her rolling down her cheek. This is too heartwarming for little Chaeyoung’s 5-year-old heart._

_“Are you okay Youngie? Are you hurt? Why are you crying?” As a kid, seeing someone cry, her friend can’t help but to shed tears too, she doesn’t have an idea why the younger is sobbing, and she doesn’t know what to say to calm the other down, so she scooted closer to Chaeyoung and gave her the warmest bear hug a person could ever get._

_They spent their entire break time under the slide hugging and feeding each other strawberry jam sandwiches, and Chaeyoung, she promised herself that she will never forget this day no matter how old she gets._

____________________

Chaeyoung woke up with her head pounding like crazy, it’s as if her brain is replaced with her heart, she tried to reach for her temples but her hands are restricted by a silk cloth tied behind her back.

“Finally, you’re awake.” A tall woman with short blonde hair said.

Nervousness surged up within Chaeyoung’s stomach, _Holy shit am I kidnapped?_

It seems like the other person in the room she’s with read her mind, or maybe it can be seen from her change of expression.

“You seem scared, don’t worry I won’t hurt you… unless you make me.”

Chaeyoung pretended to be calm, they shouldn’t know that she’s already on the verge of tears caused by the fear and confusion, that will only put her in a much more disadvantage, “Who are you? What do you want from me?”

“Save your questions for the getting to know each other portion, we’ll get there later.” Her voice is a mix of power and arrogance, poorly covered up with a pretend laid back attitude, but Chaeyoung can see through her and it makes her blood boil.

“Stop pretending! If you want to hurt me just do it! Coward!” Chaeyoung yelled.

“If I had a choice, I won’t even wait for you to see the sunlight and waste my energy talking to you right now. Lucky you, I’m bounded to my order.” Her tone changed, from the arrogance, it’s replaced with coldness.

Chaeyoung felt chills down her spine, so that means there are more of them? “So you’re not alone? Who else is here?”

“People. People you don’t want to mess with.”

“Why mess with mine then?”

Chaeyoung didn’t receive an answer, instead, she was left there speechless when the woman turned around and got out the door.

____________________

“Is she awake already? How is she?” Tzuyu greeted Jeongyeon who just got out of the room where their subject is hidden.

“Damn that girl has guts, it makes me think how you two succeeded.”

“It’s all Dahyun unnie, I don’t know how she lured her but it actually worked, even I can’t believe it.” Tzuyu reminisced their heart-racing experience.

Jeongyeon wondered, “Speaking of, where is Dahyun? I thought she’ll just be using the restroom last night but she didn’t come back.”

____________________

_Dahyun and Jeongyeon are currently watching over their out cold subject throughout the night, it’s supposed to be Dahyun and Tzuyu but the latter had to run some errands so there’s no choice but to ask—plead— for their Jeongyeon unnie’s help as her, being their team’s guard dog._

_“Unnie I think we should have like an alias or something,” Dahyun said out of the blue._

_Jeongyeon hummed almost at the brink of dozing off, “What are you up to now?”_

_“Nothing, I just thought it would be nice to have a cool nickname, isn’t that what mafias do in the movies?”_

_“Eh. She’ll know our names anyway, no need for that.” Dahyun let out a dejected sigh intended to be soundless, but it didn’t go unnoticed by Jeongyeon, “But if I were to have an alias, what do you think is a cool nickname?” the older asked, an attempt to uplift her downhearted dongsaeng._

_Dahyun’s aura brightened up at once, she looked up at the ceiling thinking of names that will suit her unnie, “Hmm, what about Tall, Blonde and Gorgeous?”_

_“Thank you for your flattery but you might as well just call me a McDonald’s Fries if you’re gonna call me that,” Jeongyeon said, not impressed._

_Dahyun blushed but immediately returned to her natural pale color, “Right,” she stared at the wall trying to come up with something when Jeongyeon raised her head from the bed to look at her, the younger felt a eureka moment, “That’s it!”_

_“What is?”_

_“You could be, no, you SHOULD BE Mad Ostrich!!” Dahyun announced._

_“What??? Why that?”_

_“You are intimidating first of all, and sometimes you look like one especially whenever you run,” Dahyun explained._

_The others have talked about it back then, their team once went on a morning jog, it went pretty well at first but the moment they noticed the way Jeongyeon runs, they all turned into a laughing fit, of course, Jeongyeon didn’t have an idea why they’re suddenly a giggling mess, no one dared to tell her because they all are lowkey scared, well, except Dahyun who have probably heard every insult her unnie’s vocabulary has to offer._

_Jeongyeon raised an eyebrow hearing the reason of the unintentional slander, she’s about to throw a pillow at the younger when an idea to retaliate came across her mind, “Is that so?”_

_“Yes! It has a nice ring to it right?” a gullible smile formed from the pale woman’s face,_

_Jeongyeon smirked, “I thought of a cool nickname for you too actually,”_

_“What is it?”_

_“I will call you… Bald Eagle!”_

_From an excited grin, Dahyun’s face turned sour, unable to process what the other called her, “What?? But I’m not bald though.”_

_“Based on the number of times you colored your hair, I’m pretty sure soon you’ll be.” Jeongyeon shrugged._

_They ended up arguing after that, Jeongyeon talked about how Dahyun should be thankful she even thought of her as an eagle, considering her grandma-like vision, to which the other countered with an “I didn’t know Ostriches are allowed to run around the city.”_

_Their banter ended with Dahyun asking for Jeongyeon’s permission to go to the restroom, the older doesn’t have a choice but to let her go, she can’t risk having a colleague with a urinary tract infection._

____________________

“She probably slept at Sana unnie’s room.” Tzuyu said nonchalantly like it’s a common thing Jeongyeon should already know about but the shocked look she acquired tells her otherwise, “You don’t know? I pretty much own our room now, Dahyun unnie seldom sleep there, it gets lonely sometimes but it’s fine, at least no one bothers my sleep anymore.”

Jeongyeon stopped her steps inching closer to Tzuyu’s ear, “Are they… together?” she whispered.

“Who’s together?” a voice asked behind them making Jeong and Tzuyu jump in surprise.

Turns out it’s Dahyun, freshly out of the shower.

“Yah! Where were you last night? Do you know what I have been through??” Jeongyeon nagged.

Dahyun is used to the older’s nagging, thus it’s easy for her to laugh it off now. The first time she got scolded by Jeongyeon, she had a completely different reaction, Dahyun was so hurt back then, it almost caused a rift between their team, they were divided for days, not only into two, but threes, The lovebirds, The Neutrals, and The Three idiots (Yes, they had a team name, the two parties insisted for the neutrals to come up with one, hence the name).

Sana and her best friend Momo sided with Dahyun, while Jeongyeon on the other hand had her girlfriend by her. The other three, The Neutrals, refused to pick a side and did not talk to any one of the two parties unless they reconcile, in the end, their very own Ms. Consigliere forced them to talk it out, but it only turned to a dissing battle, Dahyun lost because of the lack of insulting words in her vocabulary. The dispute however made them stronger, everyone learned about their personalities, now they all know how they’ll adjust and treat each other.

“Hehe Sana watched some horror movie yesterday, she’s too scared to sleep alone.” Dahyun grimaced.

“For Pete’s sake Dahyun! She’s a goddamn grown-ass woman! Why, is she your girlfriend or something?? I mean I don’t mind if you two are a thing but you still have your responsibilities.”

“Unnie, of course, I know about my responsibilities, but about Sana…unnie,”

“What about her?”

“I- you know… hehe she cares for me… and.. uhh”

“And what??” Jeongyeon, getting impatient

“Well, she cares for me and I think I… wow this is harder than abducting someone… I”

“JUST SAY IT DAHYUN!”

“I think… I’m uhhh…”

“DAHYUN!!!”

“OKAY! I LIKE—“

“What’s the commotion about?” A smiley woman’s high pitched voice added to their noise, they all looked back and it’s Sana coming out of the bathroom with a towel on top of her head, suggesting she also just got out of the shower, “You like what Dahyun-ah?”

“I LIKE CHOCOPIE! LET’S EAT BREAKFAST SHALL WE?” Dahyun dragged Sana with her down the stairs, leaving Jeongyeon and Tzuyu behind.

“No, they’re not,” their youngest said dully.

“Huh?”

“Dahyun and Sana unnie, they’re not together.”

____________________

With the tall girl gone, Chaeyoung breathed a sigh of relief, she’s still in danger but at least she can buy time to think of a plan. She scanned her surroundings, from the door, there’s a bunk bed on the left side of the room and a single bed opposite to it. There’s also a cabinet and a simple vanity table beside. The interior is just like any ordinary room, nothing out of place except for the NERF gun collection display on the wall, It ranges from the simple ones up to the more intimidating kind of blasters, _Jeonghoon will definitely lose his shit if he saw this,_ she thought.

But this is not the time to be distracted, Chaeyoung needs to focus. She assessed herself, her hands are tied behind her back and her feet are laced to the chair placed in the middle of the room, they used a silk cloth instead of a rope, _interesting._ Surprisingly, they didn’t bother to cover her mouth, is the room soundproof?

Chaeyoung spent about 30 minutes yanking the cloth off from her hands but it only got tighter, she also tried to stand up but only ended up falling on the floor, running out of ideas, the only thing Chaeyoung can do is scream for help, who knows, someone might hear and come save her, or she might end up in a lot more trouble.

“HELP! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? HELP!” Chaeyoung only hopes she could be heard outside the windows, “I WAS ABDUCTED! THESE FUCKERS ABDUCTED ME HELP!!”

Due to her fatigue from screaming and trying to escape, Chaeyoung didn’t notice the woman entering the room, it only caught her attention when she heard the woman cleared her throat.

“Hi, I’m Sana,” she started, “you must be hungry, I brought some pancakes.” She helped Chaeyoung to sit right back up.

Chaeyoung doesn’t know what to feel about this newly introduced character; she’s different from the woman she met earlier, that person is harsh and cold, but this person right in front of her now, is much warmer and inviting. Being completely honest, Chaeyoung is more scared now, because Sana looks like (is) a person…you won’t want to mess with.

“Why am I here? What do you want from me?” Once again Chaeyoung asked, she’s exhausted from the fear and confusion, why her?

Sana flashed a qualifier smile, “I know you have many questions in your mind, but it is not my place to tell you, for now, we need you to cooperate, you won’t be hurt I promise you.”

Being promised by something in this situation is baffling, it can be a genuine promise, but in most cases, it’s likely to be a threat, and the kindness shown could be just a façade.

“How many of you are here?”

Sana didn’t answer, she wants to, but she can’t, yet. Chaeyoung would need to wait for her answers.

“Sit up straight, I’ll help you eat.” Sana cut up the pancakes into small pieces and held it near Chaeyoung’s mouth.

Chaeyoung has to eat if she wants to survive, she hesitantly swallowed the pancake fed to her by Sana, if it is poisoned, at least Chaeyoung got to eat her last meal.

When the syrup smeared Chaeyoung’s lower lip, Sana, leaning so incredibly close to her face, was quick to wipe it off her.

Seeing Sana’s hazel eyes and porcelain skin up close, Chaeyoung inevitably turned red, she can’t help it, her ears are burning and her face is flushed, she’s sure the other noticed it.

It is not her intention to allure their prey but because she’s Sana, it’s in her nature to captivate people just by being her. She can make the entire room _gay_ panic with her mere presence. The faint of heart wouldn’t survive to be as close as Chaeyoung is to her.

Sana stepped back easing the created tension between them, she heard Chaeyoung breathe the air she must be holding on for a while, _never fails,_ she thought to herself.

**…**

Chaeyoung is nearly finished with her pancake when they heard a knock on the door, it didn’t wait for an answer and just marched in inside the room.

“Movies?” a girl holding a laptop asked casually.

Chaeyoung remembers her, she’s that pale girl she bumped into last night at the party, she’s also the last face Chaeyoung saw before passing out, she just can’t recall her name.

“YOU!” she was quick to point out, “I REMEMBER YOU!” the fire in Chaeyoung’s chest lit up, burning fervently as she’s face to face with the person who’s the root of her misery.

However, the response that she got is not what she anticipated, Chaeyoung is ready to fight, but her question was answered by some kind of what Chaeyoung thinks, is a joke.

“I REMEMBER YOU TOO! YOU’RE SON CHAEYOUNG!” the girl answered with the same energy, but with a different tone. She’s happy…?

Ever since they met, Sana perceived Dahyun as a person with a pure heart. The two met at a casino, Dahyun is a poker dealer there, while she…is sent by her father to play with Jinyoung Park, the CEO of JYP Corporations, the same company Chaeyoung is currently working for. The old hag is known for playing dirty to win against his opponents and it just so happened that Sana became one of them.

When her mother died from a plane crash along with other business partners, her father didn’t take the loss well, he got caught up with gambling and all sorts of vices, their company in Japan which took his wife’s years of hard work and dedication, was immediately buried in debt. Eventually, JYP Corporations offered to loan them money, it worked for some time but then things started to get worse from that day on.

He and Jinyoung Park bonded over their common interest, gambling. It went on for a while until JYP began using his dirty plays, pride took over Sana’s father, loss after loss, it didn’t take long for him to bet his properties and possessions, all of it, even his own daughter.

The day of their deal came, a game of poker between Sana and Jinyoung Park, if Sana wins, all of her father’s debts will be written on water, but if JYP wins, it will be paid with a night spent with Sana.

The game proceeded and as expected, Sana is losing; Jinyoung Park has his smile plastered on his face knowing too damn well his dirty tricks are working, he almost won, almost. Let’s just say something or someone, magical interfered, Sana was handed with better cards, she’s on a roll, the tables have turned, JYP lost. All thanks to the dealer, Dahyun.

So the way Dahyun answered their enraged subject is not so much of a surprise to Sana, _she’ll be alright._

“I’ll leave her with you first Dahyun-ah, I’m going to take the plate downstairs.” Sana butted in, taking the plate and leaving the room.

Chaeyoung waited for Sana to close the door before speaking, “So you’re Dahyun,” she nodded, storing the information she acquired, she met three people already and it looks like there’s still more, she made a mental note of them,

  1. That tall blonde unnamed woman she first saw ever since she woke up. She is arrogant and cold. Makes Chaeyoung’s blood boil but she scary.
  2. Sana, she’s warm and inviting; she scary too… yet _sexc ngl._
  3. Dahyun, mysterious, seems like a goody-two-shoes but Chaeyoung knows there’s more to her than she allows people to see.
  4. The woman that flashes in Chaeyoung’s mind, another face Chaeyoung saw before passing out but the image of her is blurry so she’s not sure if it’s real or just a product of her imagination.



In conclusion, everyone and everything is scary. Of all the questions she asked, none of it was answered, it’s frustrating because it looks like they didn’t abduct her because of money, it’s like it’s her that they need, whatever it is, she’s sure she’ll NEVER give in…or will she?

“Listen, I know you have a lot of questions, wait for a little longer, it will be answered later.” Dahyun said, she sat on one of the beds while browsing her laptop for shows to watch, “any recommendations?” she asked.

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, she is still pissed and bewildered at the same time, she doesn’t know how to take this situation seriously. Earlier she was threatened, now she’s been asked by one of her abductors for a show recommendation, can this day get any weirder?

“Okay then oScAR (The grouch), since you don’t want to pick, we’ll watch Backyardigans.” Dahyun placed her laptop on the vanity table in front of them. She hummed the tune of its opening song.

Chaeyoung made a face of disbelief, hesitating to speak a word nevertheless, still asked, “Why?” is the only word she managed to say.

“Why what?” Dahyun, staring at her laptop.

Chaeyoung sighed, “I just can’t understand why I’m here, you’re not calling my parents, for ransom, you’re not interrogating me for some secrets of the company I’m working for, you’re not torturing me, then why the hell am I here for? Look at you, you’re even watching a freaking children’s cartoon with me! Is this some kind of a prank? ‘Cause if it is, your humor is fucked up.”

Dahyun paused what she’s watching and faced Chaeyoung, “For the last time, JUST WAIT.” Her patience is also thinning because she’s frustrated as well, she just wants to be a good person and this whole mission thing is not making it easy for her.

No one said a word after that, the only noise they can hear is the sound from the cartoon they’re watching. Dahyun concentrated on watching, and Chaeyoung contemplated.

____________________

Sana is washing the plate Chaeyoung used when Jeongyeon entered the kitchen and pulled out a chair to sit down.

“Are you still hungry? There are no more pancakes but I saw some cereals in the cabinet,” Sana spoke.

Jeongyeon stayed still in her seat staring at the light glimpsing from the kitchen window, the silence caught Sana’s attention, stillness has never been a case whenever these two are together in one space, that’s why even Sana is puzzled in this new territory they’re in.

“Is there a problem?” Sana chuckled attempting to lighten the mood.

A few more seconds of spacing out before Jeongyeon finally looked over at Sana who’s now stopped washing the dishes facing her, completely giving all attention to what her friend has to say.

“We need to talk.” Jeongyeon started, of course, she’ll start with a phrase that will make someone’s anxiety shoot through the roof.

Sana laughed off her nervousness, the gears in her head has never turned this fast by trying to think of her past actions to be in this _dangerous_ situation she’s in, “O-okay, what is it?”

“I won’t beat around the bush anymore, are you sleeping with Dahyun?” Jeongyeon questioned, but it almost sounds like she’s declaring and not really interrogating.

Sana’s eyes widen shocked from the older’s _question,_ “Excuse me??? I AM NOT! WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!” she asked, one hand on her chest fully taking offense to what the woman in front of her just said.

Jeongyeon kept her straight face unfazed even from the sudden rise of tone Sana used, proof that they’re used to her being loud as heck.

“Tzuyu told me Dahyun is not sleeping at their room anymore, she said she’s at yours,” Jeong said.

Slightly out of being in a nervous wreck, Sana managed to calm her senses and be able to use her not so loud voice, “Dahyunie does sleep in my room, sometimes,” Jeongyeon raised a brow, “OKAY! Often, my god Jeongyeon.” She rolled her eyes.

“I’m hearing a but coming…” Jeongyeon fidgeted with the piece of crumb lying on the table.

Sana breathed, “But, we don’t do…things… or whatever you’re thinking, we just…sleep.” She ended her explanation.

“Do you like Dahyun?”

Her heart is beating fast once again, not sure if it’s because of the question or the coffee she had earlier, Sana would like to think it’s due to the latter.

“I like her, is that supposed to be a question? She’s my closest friend aside from Momo, I like all of you!” she said as a matter of factly.

But Jeongyeon is Jeongyeon, she WILL know what’s up, “You know what I’m talking about Sana.”

Sana knew she won’t let this go, but still, she _tried_ to hide, “What are you talking about though? Are we not on the same page?”

Jeongyeon looked at her in the eye, it usually only takes seconds for a person to break using her stare, “ You may think I’m nosy and all but I just don’t want that kid to be hurt again, I had to learn the hard way and you saw that.”

Sana sighed accepting her fate, she can’t run forever, “Yes I like Dahyun, but I can’t act on it now.”

Jeongyeon was about to ask why but stopped when they heard Dahyun scream from the living room. Good, because Sana is not so sure if she’s ready to share her reason.

The older stood up from her seat, “We’ll talk about this again,” she said first before running to where Dahyun is.

Sana followed.

____________________

It took several show episodes of an animated group of five anthropomorphic best friends that goes on an adventure by using their vast imagination within their shared backyard before Chaeyoung breaks the silence, “I need to pee,” she uttered.

Dahyun quietly stood up and closed her laptop, “I trust you enough to let you, please don’t prove me wrong,” she said kneeling down to untie the silk cloths used to lace Chaeyoung’s feet to the chair.

After she’s done untying the knots, Dahyun guided Chaeyoung down the hall where their restroom is.

Chaeyoung looked at Dahyun.

“What? I’ll wait here.”

“My hands?” Chaeyoung turned around so Dahyun can see that her hands are still tied,

“Ohh, right, right wait, gimme a sec,” just like what Dahyun did to her feet, she untied Chaeyoung’s hands, “Before I let you go, you’re not going to punch me then run outside are you?”

Chaeyoung sneered, “I won’t, I promise,” she said.

“Okay,” Dahyun loosened her grip on Chaeyoung’s wrist, she’s silently waiting for a surprise attack but what surprised her is when Chaeyoung headed straight inside, “Dahyun-ah why so paranoid?” she murmured.

**…**

Chaeyoung splashed herself with cold water; exhaustion is evident from the dark circles on her eyes reflected by the mirror.

“You can do it Chaeyoung, you managed to move on from losing your father, and leaving your best friend from miles away on the same day, escaping shouldn’t be that hard,” she gave her reflection a little pep talk.

This is what Chaeyoung does every time she’s nervous of something, she always reminds herself about how she overcomes her greatest battle, a battle that she thinks is already in the past, yet up to this day, it still haunts her. So she fights against it.

____________________

_“Chaeyoung wake up…” she was awakened by her mother in the middle of the night,_

_Chaeyoung squinted, her eyes still adjusting from the sudden brightness, “Why are you crying mom?” she asked when she noticed her mother’s swollen eyes, her first instinct is to hug her mom tight._

_Her mom hugged her back suppressing the sobs that have been tearing her chest ever since she heard the news about her husband, “Listen to me Chaeyoung, pack your things, only the important ones, we don’t have much space. We’re leaving.”_

_“But dad isn’t home yet,” Chaeyoung tried to argue, she doesn’t understand her mother’s sudden decision._

_Yesterday, her father didn’t come home from work and now her mother wants to leave, something is not adding up, Chaeyoung thinks._

_Mrs. Son is not ready to explain the situation to her kids, she doesn’t think she ever will, but in time, maybe, they’ll understand._

_“Your father isn’t coming home Chaeng,” she kissed Chaeyoung’s forehead, tears streaming down her face,_

_Chaeyoung felt her heart drop, but still, she hopes, “I’m sure he will mom, he promised to take me and Jeonghoonie to the strawberry farm,” she voiced out trying to make her mom believe that her father is not capable of leaving them like that._

_“He is happy now…with his new family.”_

_Something lit up within Chaeyoung’s chest, she doesn’t want to believe, but how if she’s seeing her mother cry in front of her, how can’t she believe if her mother is hurting like this. She can’t believe it but she understands._

_“Will I be able to say goodbye to my friends?” Chaeyoung asks._

_Chaeyoung’s mother felt sorry for her, however, she can’t do anything about it, “Baby I’m sorry, we’ll leave at 4 am, surely they will understand,” she tried to comfort._

_“Where are we going, mom?”_

_“We’ll go back to Korea Chaeyoung.”_

______________________

That day marks her greatest heartbreak, the day their father left them, and the day she left her best friend. She was barely eight years old when she felt her first heartbreak.

“Suck it up Chaeng,” she gave herself one last look, then proceeded to take action in her last-minute escape plan.

**Step 1. Lure Dahyun**

“Hey, are you still there?” Chaeyoung called.

She heard a muffled voice from the outside, maybe saying she’s still there, Chaeyoung puffed her cheeks, she is just now realizing how dangerous her situation is, if her plan doesn’t work, she’s doomed.

“I have a favor to ask,”

The door shifted, Dahyun probably leaned in closer, “what is it?”

 _I can do this,_ “Do you have pads?”

“Oh,” Dahyun sound surprised, “it’s the time of the month huh, wait there, I’ll get some”

Chaeyoung heard Dahyun’s footsteps; it’s her go signal for step 2.

She was about to open the door but halted when Dahyun’s footsteps came back right outside, “Do want me to get you spare clothes?”

“Yes, please,” Chaeyoung answered,

The footsteps soften after a few seconds, now Chaeyoung is sure no one is by the door, this is her cue to proceed to the next step.

**Step 2. RUN**

_Run? That’s it?_ Even Chaeyoung questioned herself with this,

So maybe Dahyun and Chaeyoung aren’t so different from each other after all, first is their questionable taste in entertainment, there’s nothing wrong with Cocomelon or Backyardigans per se, but if you’re in your 20s and already working, it’s quite amusing, anyways there’s no judgment here, you do you. Second, they somehow have this perception of taking the last-minute too literally in last-minute planning.

Well, she’s here now so there’s no turning back.

Once Chaeyoung held the doorknob, she darted right out of there, she ran down the hallway, she ran down the stairs, she can already see her escape, she’s there but not quite.

Just like what happened to Dahyun and Tzuyu at the party last night, she was stopped.

“CHAEYOUNG DON’T MOVE!” Dahyun’s voice echoed in the living room,

She could just keep going, she shouldn’t listen, but Chaeyoung did, _Fuck._

“Chaeyoung I swear you would not want to move a single muscle,” Dahyun warned, there’s something to her voice that struck Chaeyoung, she’s not threatening her, genuine concern and fear resonating in it.

From the corner of her eye, she saw two figures walking towards her, she also heard a door opened from upstairs, _life really is a bitch sometimes,_ Chaeyoung stepped one foot forward.

The two figures followed.

She took two steps forward, they all followed.

Based on her calculations, if she ran at full speed on a zigzag motion, assuming they have weapons, she may outrun them, she could be totally wrong though since she thought of it on impulse just like her last-minute escape plan.

1…

2..

3

Chaeyoung dashed running for her life, not thinking about the others aggressively running after her,

“STOP FUCKING RUNNING YOU’LL BE IN TROUBLE I SWEAR!” Dahyun called out.

Chaeyoung halted. Not because of Dahyun, but because of Tzuyu.

A dart flew across her, missing her face by just a strand of hair, one wrong step and she’ll be lifeless lying on the floor by now.

“Hold that doorknob and you’re dead.” A voice coming from upstairs said, sending chills down Chaeyoung’s spine.

One dart is all it takes to flush down her adrenaline, suddenly she felt lightheaded again, similar to what she felt last night before passing out, although this time, Chaeyoung didn’t drift into sleep peacefully, she was knocked out when the door flung open wide, her life flashed before her eyes.

“SQUISHY BABY IS HOME!” A voice announced in heavily accented Japanese.

____________________

“Oh my god, I can’t believe I killed a child!”

Dahyun’s headache is worsening as time passes by, “Will you please stop overreacting Nayeon unnie, and she’s not dead… I think,” Nayeon’s high pitched voice has been ringing in her ears all day, plus the panic they’re in because is already on their way home yet Chaeyoung is still unconscious, “Should we wake her up? They’re almost here.”

“Wouldn’t that mess up with her brain or her blood flow?” Nayeon paced back and forth as she overthinks the whole situation, at least she stopped Chaeyoung from running away, that’s a good thing, but it’s already been hours since the girl passed out, now they’re concerned.

Seriously, today really tested Dahyun’s patience, she may or may not have asked the universe multiple times, on what she did wrong to be this unlucky. She did abduct an innocent human being, but why does Chaeyoung’s accident have to be caused by Nayeon? Nayeon who overreacts to every situation ever, Nayeon who is sure to pass an audition to broadway if she ever feels like changing her career into a theater actress. The universe is too cruel to her, she thinks.

“Aren’t you the one who studied in nursing school? Shouldn’t you know about it?” Sana butted in, she faced her unnie with invisible question marks all over her face.

Nayeon shrugged, her, studying nursing is a conversation she doesn’t want to be opened up, she’s already past that sleepless years, “We could try waking her up gently.” She whispered near Chaeyoung’s ear and patted her slightly, to her delight, it didn’t take long for the girl to respond. “YOU’RE AWAKE! YOU’RE NOT DEAD!” Nayeon shrieked, the guilt that has been bothering her is lifted from her chest, she’s trying to hide her worry from everybody else the whole day afraid to make them worried too. (Good job Nayeon, they totally didn’t notice you pace back and forth in the whole living room)

Chaeyoung still has her eyes closed, nevertheless, she still managed to speak a few words, “For someone who is a part of a criminal organization you talk a little too loud, don’t you?”

“Well, for someone who’s abducted, you’re a little too brave don’t you think?” Jeongyeon responded, coming right out from the kitchen, “and we’re not criminals, if we are, you would’ve been dead by now,” she smirked. “Sit properly, I just cleaned that sofa.”

Nayeon side-eyed her, that’s the typical Jeongyeon, sometimes she acts like an old menopausal clean freak woman who didn’t get to drink her coffee in the morning.

“Go easy on the kid Jeong, she just woke up,” Nayeon nagged.

Chaeyoung didn’t wait for another word from Jeongyeon, she silently obliged even though her vision is still blurry. Jeongyeon talks like her mom. Her mom is annoyingly scary, so… no, not gonna piss her off.

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes mocking the older, she won the discussion but teasing her a bit won’t hurt, “Yeah? You tell that to the boss.”

“About the boss, her car is already outside, you might want to save your bickering for another time grandmas,” Tzuyu announced whilst walking down the stairs.

So Chaeyoung is not hallucinating about that girl’s image flashing in her mind.

The word grandma, Nayeon can’t just let that go, “Ya! Grandma?? I’m not that old Tzuyu-ssi! ” she gasped.

“You are halfway through fifty unnie…”

They all turned their heads to the main door where the voice came from, there, a woman is standing.

Her eyes landed on Chaeyoung, “Is that her?” she asked while maintaining eye contact with the subject.

Almost at the speed of light, Chaeyoung dragged herself closing the distance between them, she dropped to her knees pleading to Park Jihyo who’s now staring daggers at her, “I’m begging you, please spare me your mercy, don’t kill me please I have a family,” the little woman cried, hands clasped, eyes shut.

Jihyo’s gaze softened, “Who of you dorks did this to this poor soul?” she chuckled.

“Jeongyeon unnie threatened to kill her,” Tzuyu said plainly.

“At least I didn’t throw a dart that almost hit her head,” Jeongyeon rebutted.

“At least I didn’t knock her out by hitting her head with the door,” Tzuyu retaliated not giving up the argument.

Nayeon faced them feeling betrayed, “I didn’t know she was there!”

Jihyo had to clear her throat to remind them of her presence, being her unnies’ acting guardian, she’s the one who usually stops these petty arguments into turning to something serious.

She looked down at Chaeyoung still on her knees, “We don’t kill darling, we tame,” Jihyo’s tone is soft yet it’s enough to intimidate people, “also, I’m not the boss”

“Then who is?”

“Me.” A silhouette spoke behind Jihyo.

That tone. Years have passed since Chaeyoung last saw her, they grew up and lived their own lives. The years of them being apart are greater than the years they were joined at the hip, but that three short years of them being each other’s best friend etched a lifetime of memories in Chaeyoung. Who knew the heart remembers for this long.

“M-Minari?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe sorry for the slow update :< I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I had fun writing it.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :}


End file.
